Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed:
The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. 
The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x9867C253xe2x80x99 (unpatented Driscoll variety) and xe2x80x98Lidoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP10,534, issued Aug. 4, 1998) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered in a controlled breeding plot, in Monterey County, Calif. in May 1998. The original seedling was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Ventura, County, Calif. where it was identified and selected for further evaluation. xe2x80x98Driscoll Marinxe2x80x99 was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at various locations in Monterey county, Calif. for two years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Driscoll Marinxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1 and 2.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Driscoll Marinxe2x80x99 from those known to use are xe2x80x98Ana Mariaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP11,035, issued Aug. 17, 1999) and xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP12,899, issued Sep. 3, 2002). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by xe2x80x98Ana Mariaxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99. The new variety has achene coloration that is greyed purple to yellow, weak interveinal blistering on leaves, and a revolute terminal leaflet margin.
xe2x80x98Driscoll Marinxe2x80x99 differs from its parent xe2x80x9867C253xe2x80x99 (unpatented Driscoll variety) in several characteristics, including, but not limited to, being adapted to Northern California climate, where xe2x80x9867C253xe2x80x99 is adapted to a Southern California climate. xe2x80x98Driscoll Marinxe2x80x99 also exhibits superior fruit firmness in comparison to xe2x80x9867C253xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Driscoll Marinxe2x80x99 differs from its patent xe2x80x98Lidoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP10,534) in several characteristics, including, but not limited to, exhibiting intense red fruit flesh in comparison to the pale pink fruit flesh color of xe2x80x98Lidoxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Driscoll Marinxe2x80x99 also has superior late season production in comparison to xe2x80x98Lidoxe2x80x99.